Tracyn Draconis
Background Early Life Born on Mandalore, he was raised by an adoptive family as his real family was killed by mercenaries after his father refused to take part in a crime. When found he attempted to fight off his future adoptive parents with a flamethrower, that his parents had owned. His adoptive parents called him Tracyn (Mando'a for fire), and he took that as his name. He forged his own Mandalorian armor as fitting to traditions. It's colors are Red and Black with a silver dragon on the helmet and the breastplate. He learned to pilot starships at a young age and learned to fight as soon as he was able to hold a blaster right. He carries a vibro-knife and a blaster pistol on him at all times. Leaving Mandalore Just before he left for the Templars of Twilight, he discovered that the mercs that killed his family were on Mandalore. His anger flaring up, he headed after them, after calling in to the police that he had been attacked by them. He managed to kill two of the mercs before the police arrived and killed or captured the rest. In the mercs base they found illegal goods and many weapon caches. The police offered Tracyn a very large sum of credits for a reward, but he refused and asked instead to choose one of the ships they confiscated. Among the ships was a StarViper. Tracyn took it and after thanking the police and saying his goodbyes headed off to the Templars of Twilight. Templar Life Upon completing his training Tracyn constructed his lightsaber. He built two out of the parts he obtained. The hilts on both were black with silver outline, only one had an emerald on the bottom of the hilt with a green blade, and the other a garnet on the bottom of the hilt with a deep red blade . He nicknamed them Life and Death. After passing the trials he ascended to knighthood. With his future open before him he decided to start using his full name…of Tracyn Draconis. Now he looks to the future and hopes to further himself and his cause. He lost his StarViper on a mission and now uses a new ship - a freighter named Jormungand.During Tracyn’s life with the Templars his fiery nature lead to him into trouble every now and then, mainly because of how orderly everything would get. While in this time’s Tracyn would go around and cause a little bit of chaos just to keep his personal balance in check. This lead to disputes with a few Templars and waiting around near Vincent Mikaru seeing as how he was always into something interesting, but normally it was just Tracyn by himself and he would usually end up sparing or training with the armed forces. After a while the peace and quiet of Zonama Sekot got to be too much for the young Tracyn and after grating on the nerves of too many Templars, Tracyn felt it necessary to take a reprieve. Tracyn spoke last to Vincent Mikaru and Kev-Mas Colcha, the two Templars he considered his closest friends and announced his self-imposed exile, guaranteeing that he would return when he felt ready. He boarded Jormungand and prepared to leave. Tracyn felt a small wave of sadness wash over him as he left what he considered his home, however he felt the confidence of Jormungand touch his mind strongly when he sat down into his command chair. It was time to go and with a roar Jormungand fired up his engines and took off into the night sky. Exile Tracyn made one quick flyby over the planet then he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. “Jor, take us somewhere, doesn’t matter where.” He said then he felt the hyperdrive kick in and then they were gone. “Tracyn we are coming out of hyperspace now wake up.” Tracyn heard as he opened his eyes and grabbed the controls in front of him. Concord Dawn was in front of him. “I thought we should tour the Mandalorian worlds first.” Jormungand said as Tracyn took them in… What began as a tour of the worlds ended up with Tracyn becoming embroiled in several conflicts with almost every faction, it was to become the norm of his life. Tracyn became a member of the Jensaari, had a run in with a couple Sith and Jedi. Tracyn’s search for adventure was over the adventure was here. While with the Jensaari, Tracyn learned of patience as he crafted a new suit of armor which was part of the trials he went through to become the equivalent of a knight. It was molded after the Crusader armor of the old Mandalorians and a dragon. With all the technologies in his old suit replicated in this new suit, it took just a little getting used to as it was slightly heavier but it complimented his Djem So style of fighting and allowed him to carry more weapons on him. After a while he bid his farewell to the Jensaari maintaining an “honorable membership” with them. Tracyn returned to using his Mandalorian armor after he left and began calling his Jensaari suit his battle armor. Tracyn traveled across the galaxy learning, studying, and always listening to and crushing rumors of a group of grey force users, calling it a bunch of bantha waste. During his travels Tracyn came up with several new ideas for weapons and began to put them into prototypes. One of them was a type of ranged lightsaber or rather a lightfoil. Tracyn found the idea when he ran afoul of some Tapini nobles who challenged him to a duel when they saw what they thought where lightfoils. They brought him to an undisclosed location, which Tracyn gave his word not to speak of. The duelists were fencing more or less, but the few elements of Makashi that Tracyn knew from sparring would be all that he had. When the duel began Tracyn lifted Life from the small of his back and ignited the blade. The noble in front of Tracyn put his feet in a Y with his knees bent and his lightfoil ignited before him, the noble used his wrist rather than his arm. This one appeared to know what he was doing. Tracyn adopted his own stance with his blade pointed towards the ground his shoulder pointed at the noble. The noble lashed out quickly, gauging Tracyn’s defense and Tracyn snapped his blade up batting away the lightfoil, and as the lightfoil went backwards, Tracyn pushed forward burning the edge of the man’s arm. “That is a rule violation!” One man shouted out. “He carries foils, he should know the rules. A duel to the death, this wrong must be righted.” The duelist nodded and resumed his stance. “Frell…” Tracyn muttered then resumed his own stance. The blades clashed again but Tracyn knocked the blade to the side and pushed the attack again. The duelist continued to strike at Tracyn, until finally he lost his temper and left his back exposed. Tracyn slid Life, through the man’s exposed back and then back out killing him. Instead of dropping the issue the crowd of saber rake grew angry and one man picked up the dropped foil. “That was my brother…how do I explain to his wife and kids that he is dead.” “That is none of my concern, it was a death duel and he died.” Tracyn said as he deactivated Life and began to walk away. The man exploded and launched himself at Tracyn. Tracyn reignited Life and with a spin launched into Djem So. As Tracyn’s superior lightsaber pushed the smaller man’s lightfoil back another duelist leapt in to attack Tracyn’s back. With his left hand Tracyn pulled Death to his hand and ignited it, narrowly blocking the other lightfoil. With both sabers ignited Tracyn pushed the first man down and turned slicing the second man in half. Without stopping Tracyn pushed forwards headed for the door, and the swoop bike sitting outside. Tracyn escaped and this is but one of the many small adventures Tracyn had. Surprise Fatherhood Coming Soon Personality Tracyn is loyal and honorable almost to a fault. He can be very prideful, but not to the point of death. He can be very stubborn at times, but has a thirst for knowledge that is nigh unquenchable. He does not trust people easily, but once they win that trust he will stick by them no matter the cost. On that note once someone breaks that trust it is almost impossible to win it back. He dislikes people who will do anything for money. He is emotionally distant from people and keeps his heart closed. He can be introverted preferring to train and learn other than to talk sometimes. He can be overly protective, but will stand up for anything he believes in with a fierce determination. He is quiet and reserved at times, other times he talks often and jokes. Appearance 2 meters or 6 feet 6 inches, Black hair that falls down the small of his back, but is kept in a ponytail or braid most of the time. He has piercing blue eyes that burn from the mask he wears(not a literal mask). He has an aqualine nose and a small mouth. He is heavyset and is quite hairy for his age. Weapons Used/Favored *1 Emerald Green lightsaber with an emerald in bottom of hilt called Life *1 Deep Red Garnet lightsaber with garnet in bottom of hilt called Death *1 Mandalorian Ripper(slugthrower pistol) uses 50 caliber rounds, Revolver format *1 wrist-mounted flamethrower *1 FWG-5 flechette pistol Armor During Tracyn's time with the Jensaari Tracyn constructed a new suit of armor his new armor, contained crushgaunts, a full 360 degree HUD, Ultraviolet Infrared and night vision modes, a language translator, radar, as well as a rangefinder. Most of this could be uplinked to the mainframe computer on his ship, as well as providing comm interception, decryption, and short range jamming. His armor was built using armor weave of mandalorian iron and as such was a heavy armor but was still light enough for Tracyn to move as need be. Ship Jormungand Category:Mandalorians Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Pilots